


Hot Day in the TARDIS

by DaemonRose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: seductive Clara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Day in the TARDIS

Clara entered the TARDIS. It was mid-summer and really hot so she was wearing a skirt shorter than usual (and tighter as well) and a top that barely reached her navel. Inside the TARDIS it was pleasantly cool. She looked around. “Doctor?”

The Doctor came from somewhere down below the console. “Clara!”  
When he saw Clara he stood stunned for a moment. Then he approached her and hugged her. He smiled a bit awkwardly and Clara laughed. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Well, will you excuse me, I have to finish that?”  
He nodded in the direction he came from.  
“Yeah, sure,” Clara smiled and the Doctor jumped down again, not without a last glance at Clara’s sexy outfit.

Clara sat on the stairs and watched the Doctor fiddling on the TARDIS. When he does that he is never really there so he didn’t hear Clara talking to him. She rolled her eyes, walked over to him and punched him gently on the shoulder. He startled and almost hit his head.  
“Clara what are you doing?”  
“You’re ignoring me. I’m bored. What are you actually doing there?”  
“I have to do that, it’s important. The TARDIS has almost run out of power. It needs to charge with energy before we can take off again.”  
“And what we are doing until it’s done charging?”  
“I don’t know. Don’t you have things to do? At home, nanny things?”  
“Actually, right now not. It’s evening, Mr Maitland is home and the children are in bed, so no. I thought we could do something.”  
“Oh, ok, well then,” the Doctor said not noticing Clara staring at him intensely with a suspicious smile.

The Doctor, who still sat under the console looked up at her not knowing what to make of the expression on her face. He got up and rubbed his hands together. “So what do you want to do then?”  
Clara had crossed her arms, took a step closer to him, unfolds her arms to reach out for his bow tie and straightened it slowly, still looking at him with this smile.  
“Oh, there are many things I want to do…”  
She indicated something the Doctor couldn’t figure out yet.  
“Just the two of us.”  
Her hands went from the bow tie to his collar and her fingertips stroked over the fabric of his shirt. He stared down at her, secretly admiring her fine features, noting his hearts beating faster.  
“Oh, come on you clever boy. I’m sure you can think of something.”  
“er…uhm…,” the Doctors mind was spinning. He couldn’t think properly with Clara so close and intimate. Usually he got very uncomfortable when a woman approaches him like this but with Clara it actually sort of felt… good or right. But still it was a bit strange. It was the look she had laid on him that was making him all fuzzy inside. Her hand was now over his chest right above his left heart, she could feel it racing. He gulped. Suddenly, she turned away, leaving him all confused. She looked at him over her shoulder, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, amusement on her face. Slowly, she went up to the control panel waiting for him to follow. After a minute or so he joined her.  
“Maybe, uhm we can,” he began, but Clara cut him off with a giggle and she walked as slowly as before around the console, running one finger over it as she did. “Yeah? What were you saying?” she said in that strange, low voice.  
The Doctor threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Ah, Clara please can you stop it?”  
“Stop what?” she asked as she had cycled the console and stood beside him again, leaning against the console with crossed arms and looking at him curiously and still amused.  
“Stop this teasing,” he groaned.  
“Why? It’s funny,” she replied. The Doctor sighed. He took a step closer, left hand next to Clara on the console looking seriously at her.  
“Clara Oswin Oswald,” he said and tapped her nose with his right index finger.  
“Doctor.” She leant back half over the console, hands supportively put down on the panel besides the Doctor. He was now half over her and he couldn’t deny that it was really hot how she stood there, in this short skirt and top, bent backwards right before him showing off her curves, smiling seductively at him. He couldn’t resist, he leant over and kissed her. Clara put her right arm around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him back passionately.  
After thirty seconds or so the Doctor pulled away, his cheeks flushing awkwardly red and he took a step back.  
“Oh, that was…wow..,” he stammered.  
Clara giggled again. “So Doctor, how long we have to wait, because I could do this all day.”  
The Doctor looked a bit flabbergasted; he wanted to say something but before couldn’t come up with something that would not sound stupid Clara started to laugh again.  
“I’m joking.”  
She patted his cheek and jumped down the stairs, heading towards the doors.  
“Come on, let’s go to the house and watch some telly or get some ice-cream. Yeah, ice-cream would be nice.”  
The Doctor shook his head in resignation and followed Clara.  
It never gets boring with her. His Clara. Always impossible. His perfect, sexy Clara.


End file.
